It's the Dreams that Get You
by dragongoddess13
Summary: She dreamt about him again, about them. Roy/Riza. Second story in my trilogy but stands alone. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist

Roy/Riza

It's the Dreams that Get You

**A/N: This story is set after my other FMA story 'Proposal' it is the sequel you were all asking for. But it stands alone. I will be writing a third installment after this one so have no fears. THERE WILL BE A WEDDING!!!!!!!**

* * *

She'd dreamt about him again, about them. That makes four in the last 72 hours. Each one seemed more and more real. Just thinking about them made her heart pound. She found it hard to even look at him anymore. That's what made it all the more difficult.

Now that he'd reassumed his position as General, she had been promoted to Colonel. This in turn had them working extremely close to one another. They were still in the same office, with the same team, but because of the rank shift they were closer in rank then they had been.

Her dreams always seemed to come after working late at the office. She'd come home, strip from her uniform, and then without a second thought, slip into bed and curl up allowing sleep to take her.

The first dream had come three days ago…

_It was snowing outside their little cabin in the mountain. Together they lain stretched out on a bear skinned rug in front of the blazing fire. Hands roaming each other's bodies, grasping for something to hold on to as pleasure over took them. _

_Her heart pounded as she felt her release coming quickly. His lean body over top of hers only seemed to arouse her more. His shaggy hair clung to his forehead, giving his already sexy looks an aura she could not describe. _

_The end was almost near, she could feel it deep within the pit of her stomach…_

She would always wake up at that moment, panting and wining with unsatisfied release.

The second and third dreams were similar in content, but rather then a snowy retreat, the second had been in a tent in the dessert and the third in a hum-v god knows where.

It was the fourth dream, however, that got her more then the others. For it was this dream, that wasn't a dream at all.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"All I'm saying is she has a right to be mad at you, brother."

"No she doesn't, traitor, I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not a traitor, I just happen to think she's in the right on this one."

Ed sighed. "Maybe a prolonged engagement was a bad idea."

"I could have told you that." Roy Mustang said as he walked into the large office and sat at his desk.

"Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood." Ed threatened.

"What happened this time?" Riza Hawkeye asked also walking in. Roy eyed her suspiciously as he noticed her increased precautions in avoiding him.

"Winry wants to get a second dress for the reception." AL explained.

"I just don't see why she needs two dresses. One is expensive enough." Ed defended.

"Oh let the moth out of your wallet, Ed." Havoc said. "You only get married once."

"Hopefully." Fuery added quietly.

"Plus you get paid better then all of us combined." Falman interjected.

"Yea, he's right!" Breda exclaimed. "I never pegged you for the stingy type."

Ed sighed as he buried his head on his desk.

"What do you think Colonel." Al asked turning to Riza.

"Sorry Ed, but I have to side with Winry, you can't party in a wedding dress." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ooooo, are we planning on partying?" Havoc asked suggestively. Riza blushed.

"Throwing caution to the wind?" Breda added.

"Letting your hair down." Falman finished. The three men laughed. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough." Roy interrupted silencing the three men. "Everyone back to work."

Once the room was quiet again, Roy looked over at Riza. He was starting to worry about her. She hadn't seemed to be herself lately. Normally she would have laid all three of them out for even suggesting something like they did about her. But today, all she seemed to be able to do was blush and roll her eyes.

Not only that but she had been going out of her way to avoid him for the past three days. They used to have lunch together almost everyday. They didn't always talk of course, sometimes they just enjoyed each other's presence. Also if they both worked late he would walk her back to her apartment, not that she couldn't take care of herself, but it just set his mind at ease.

He would never admit it out loud, for his sake and hers, but Riza Hawkeye was his best friend and the woman he had come to love after all these years. With that said, he had to admit to himself that it hurt quite a bit when he found out she was avoiding him.

He'd figured it out last night. Both of them had been working quite late and he had offered to walk her home, as he did every time. But this time she had declined, saying that she was still finishing paper work and would be preoccupied for a good couple more hours.

He'd accepted the explanation, finding no reason to doubt her and left, heading straight for his own apartment. However, it was not ten minutes in to his usual twenty minute walk that he realized, that he had forgotten his briefcase and turned back to retrieve it.

As he neared the front of the building he stopped in his tracks and without thinking ducked behind the large statue in the square. He watched as Riza stepped out of the building, looked around cautiously and then headed towards her apartment.

Roy watched shocked as the woman he'd trusted without a doubt walked away, seemingly after lying to him. At first he didn't want to jump to conclusions. For all he knew she just wanted to be alone and didn't know how to tell him. He decided to follow her, just to make sure.

His excuse, however, didn't hold up, when she ran into Major Armstrong and began walking with him all the way home. He now knew for sure, she was avoiding him.

* * *

Late that night, Riza sat poised behind her desk, reading through her files and finishing paper work. The rest of the team had headed home hours ago, leaving Riza alone to finish her work.

Roy had said something about a late meeting and how he'd be on another floor of she needed him. She blushed at his comment, and his unintentional suggestion. She, however, brushed it off and thanked him, before returning to her work.

It was nearing one in the morning as Riza signed the last of her papers and tucked them away to file in the morning. She then stood from her chair, stretched to relieve the tension in her shoulders and back and then gathered up her things to leave.

She exited the office, closing and locking the door behind her and then proceeded down the hall. As she neared the end of the hall she felt herself suddenly jerked off her feet and yanked into a dark room, by a dark figure.

She fought and struggled with the dark figure, punching and jabbing at them violently.

"Riza." She heard in a familiar voice, but she kept struggling. "Riza! Stop! It's me Mustang." The voice continued. The dark figure flipped a switch turning the light on. Riza sighed in relief.

"Sorry if I startled you." Roy said smiling his usual smile. "You have a mean right hook, ya know that?"

"Thank you." She replied straightening her disheveled clothing. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to talk to you." He replied simply.

"So you pulled me into a broom closet?" She asked incredulously.

"Yea," he continued rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "I wanted to make sure we had some privacy."

"It's one in the morning, how much more alone could you be?" she asked skeptically.

"I just….." he sighed. "I just want to know why?"

"Why what?" she asked confused.

"I thought I could just let it go, but I can't." he continued.

"Let go of what?" she exclaimed. She could feel her patients slipping away.

"Why…..why are you….avoiding me?" he asked looking her square in the eye. She looked at him unable to speak until finally she looked down in shame.

"I'm not…"

"Don't insult me by telling me you're not avoiding me, because you clearly are." Roy interrupted. Roy's eyes softened as he lifted her chin to look at him. But even face to face she averted her eyes. "Do you know how much it hurts to realize that your best friend is avoiding you, or that the woman you love can't even look at you?"

Riza's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly turned her eyes to him.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Did I offend you? Did I say something or do something wrong? Why is it that you would rather walk with Armstrong now, then me? I mean I know he's a great conversationalist, but eventually the conversation will shift to his biceps, and even I could find something better to talk about…." Roy began to rant, unaware of the smile that was beginning to grow on Riza's face and the small tears forming in her eyes.

She stepped forward suddenly, taking him by surprise and pulled him into a hug. Roy was stunned to say the least.

"It's not you, you didn't do anything." She said. "It's me, it's my fault."

"Why?" he asked finally wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, never wanting to let her go.

"It's….complicated." she forced out.

Roy pulled away keeping his hands planted firmly on her shoulders.

"Why?" he asked. "Please tell me." He continued desperately

"It's…..more out of…..embarrassment. I…..I've kind of been having….these weird dreams." She said difficultly.

"What kind of dreams?" Roy asked suddenly very, very interested in what she had to say.

"Well, you know, like dreams." She continued awkwardly. "Please don't make me say it." She begged, knowing he understood what she was trying to say.

Roy chuckled. "I don't know why your so embarrassed." He said leaning in closer to her. "I dream about you all the time." Her face flushed a deep cherry red. "They usually start out like this."

Roy suddenly pushed Riza back against the door, capturing her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, before she gave in and let him enter her mouth.

Their tongues battled in a heated war, until Roy began to unzip her uniform overcoat, distracting her and giving him a victory. She moaned as his tongue lavished hers in an intimate dance. Her over coat was soon off her shoulders and pooled on the floor at her feet. Her heart raced as she felt him begin on her white blouse. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her pulse when he reached it.

Her breath quickened as she felt the cold air hit her chest. Roy wrapped his arm around her waist and gently began to lower her to the floor, laying her out softly, before finishing with the buttons of her blouse.

He smirked when he caught sight of her black lacy bra.

"Lace huh? I didn't think you were that kind of woman." He murmured between the kisses he planted on her chest. Her breaths began to come out in shallow pants as she felt his hand travel down her abdomen and into the front of her pants. She whimpered as a lone finger slid its way into her folds.

"Roy." She gasped digging her fingers into his shoulders. Roy chuckled as he kissed the skin left exposed by her bra. "Mmm." She moaned.

Riza reached down and pulled at the zipper of Roy's overcoat. He smirked as he pulled away and slipped it off. He folded the coat up and then reached down to lift Riza's head gently, placing the coat underneath her head as a pillow. She smiled lightly at his sweet gesture. He smiled back as he leaned down and captured her lips, all the while unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

The next few minutes were filled with discarded clothes, pants, gasps, grunts and moans.

With one swift motion he entered her, taking her by surprise.

"Oh god." He breathed burying her face in the junction of his shoulder. Roy grunted as he moved within her, again and again. His breaths were as heavy as his thrusts were deep.

"Oh god Roy." Riza moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

It was not long before they were cascading over the edge of pleasure together, gasping and moaning each other's names.

Roy and Riza laid together in the after glow of each other. Riza rested her head on Roy's extended arm, while lying curled up to his side. He reached over and grabbed one of their coats, draping it over them.

After a few minutes Riza shifted out of his grasp and sat up, reaching for her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"We can't stay here, someone might find us." Riza explained, slipping her pants back on and then buttoning up her shirt.

"I suppose you're right." Roy agreed also getting dressed.

When both had their clothes back on, Roy reached over to stop Riza from walking out and pulled her into his chest. She looked up at him surprised as he capture her lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled down at her.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. She smiled back at him.

"I insist." She replied.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I wonder who their from." Fuery said, looking over the vase filled with over two dozen red roses.

"Hm, maybe Hawkeye has a secret admirer." Havoc rationalized.

"Or a stalker." Falman added. Al sighed.

"Must you always be so cynical?" Al said exasperated.

"Yep." Falman replied. Breda laughed.

"It'd have to be someone well to do." Fuery interrupted. "There's over two dozen roses here, and we're not talking cheap mass grown roses. These are Romeo and Juliet roses." He explained.

Everyone starred at him strangely. Fuery blushed.

"My grandmother was a florist." He murmured embarrassed.

Just then the door to the office opened to reveal Colonel Riza Hawkeye.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched the group of men crowded around her desk. Al spoke up.

"These flowers were here for you when we all got in this morning." He explained.

Riza walked up to her desk, dispersing the crowd of men and looked the flowers over. She then pulled the card out form the center stand and opened it.

It read:

'_It's the Dreams that Get You'_

* * *

A/N: Ok, like I said before this is the second story in a trilogy I'm writing. The first was proposal, then this on and the next will be up soon hopefully. Please review I'd love to here what you think, this is my first Riza/Roy story.

-RED


	2. Please read

Ok, a lot of people have asked for another chapter for this story, or a sequel with a wedding well there will be a sequel.

Here is what I've done.

First story: Proposal, Ed/Winry Rated k+, one shot **posted**

Second Story: It's the dreams that get you, Roy/ Riza, Rated M, one shot **posted**

Third story: Something old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something blue, Ed/Winry, Roy Riza, four chapter Rated M (first chapter up within a few days)

I hope you will read and enjoy my stories, thanks coming this far on the journey with me!

-Dragongoddess13


End file.
